Typical conveyor rack closet systems utilize a typical chain style conveyor system that a user manually controls. This type of system typically only allows a user to control the system in a forward and reverse direction, whereby the user can merely browse the available clothing as the conveyor system passes the clothing by the user. Similarly, when a user desires to put an item of clothing back into the system, the user must move the conveyor system and search for an empty space on the conveyor system to place the item.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for an automated closet system that can facilitate a user's ability to retrieve and store their clothing, as well as provide the user with various types of information related to the stored clothing.